This invention relates to a heating system for regeneratively heating a coke oven battery by twin-heating flues arranged side-by-side to extend transversely of the oven battery. Each twin-heating flue includes a flue midfeather forming two flue parts interconnected by a gas flow space across the top of the flue midfeather and a heating wall midfeather extending from the sole to the crown of the coke oven between any two twin-heating flues. Regenerators arranged below the oven sole transversely to the oven battery communicate by various passageways that extend to different heights and in a manner such that two regenerators are associated with each twin-heating flue.
In a known heating system having twin-heating flues, the fuel gases and the air for combustion are supplied to corresponding halves of adjacent twin-heating flues. More specifically, the heating walls of such an oven consist of a multiple number of twin-heating flues arranged side-by-side. Gas and air are burned in an upflowing flue and burnt gases pass a turning point in the upgoing flue and flow downwardly through an adjacent flue part and into regenerators. Combustion takes place in every second flue during the reversing periods. The overall desired result is uniform combustion in adjacent twin-heating flues. To provide a vertically-staggered supply of air when heating with rich gas and to provide a vertically-staggered supply of air when heating with lean gas in this type of heating system, each twin-heating flue must have eight passageways. Namely, four regenerator discharge ports subdivided into eight component flows of gases. This form of heating system provides an asymmetrical construction in the zone of the regenerators.